Edward's Fantasies
by ShadesandSunlight
Summary: Edward's always such a gentleman, but noone can read his mind. He never sleeps so his mind tends to wonder... No flamers, not much plot, more lemons. Bella and Edward.
1. Waiting for the Sun

**This is an idea I've been kicking around, and decided I might as well out my money where my mind is, and type it out for y'all to see.**

**Ms. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a filthy mind. No apologies for that.**

**This is all in EPOV as they're his thoughts and fantasies... Please, no flames and if you don't like smut then please don't read. No real plot, just lemons.**

**Takes place in early Eclipse, before graduation...  
**

...

I hate sunny days. Sunny days mean one thing. Bella is at school and there's no way that I can be.

This is so wrong. So very, very wrong. I'm old enough to be her grandfather and yet here I am, indulging in lurid thoughts about my love, my one, true, beautiful, pure Bella.

But knowing that I am given to rediscovering some of the human feelings that have long be dormant for me, it's no surprise that I find myself lusting for her in ways no gentleman would ever dream of admitting.

Of course, I don't dream and I won't be admitting it to anyone soon. I have trouble admitting it to myself, and if I do find myself thinking of such carnal acts, at least at the basis is a strong and binding love to the most wonderful creature on the planet.

I can't help feeling guilt for thinking of her like this though. Standing here in the trees, outside of Forks High, listening to random minds (and some of them are very random) hoping to hear a glimpse of my Bella.

Of course, usually when I do hear anything it's from that vile Mike Newton and I have to physically restrain myself from tearing the impetuous little cretin limb from limb; There are several uprooted spruces that could attest to this.

Mostly I block them out, block out all of the noise and wait 'til I can see my Bella again, 'til I can next hold her in my arms, feel her warm, soft, supple skin against mine, feel her shiver from desire as our lips gently caress and...

_  
No!_

I pace back further into the trees and after minutes of soul searching _(yes, I snort at that particular expression)_ I resign myself to the inevitable. I climb up into one of the taller trees and take a relaxed posture against the bark and allow my vile, deplorable fantasies take over my mind...


	2. Before the Friendship

_**Twilight and characters are owned by Ms. Stephenie Meyer - I'm just playing with them...**_

...

I've wanted her since the first day that I saw her. That first day when I hated her for making me want her blood so desperately. I'd driven all the way to Denali to escape that infuriating scent and still it haunts me.

I would not be beaten by a child, so I came back to prove that she was nothing to me. _Ha_. Great lot of use _that_ turned out to be.

Her mind was as closed to me as it was on the first day, her blood remains as desperately appealing, her character is unusual - she never says or does what I think that she would do, and now her body, that is beginning to tempt me more than her blood.

I had forced myself to stay away from her once I saved her life from that moronic boy's van. I'm sure she despises me now that I ignore her, but it's for the best. It's hurting me more than it hurts her. Alice's vision only proves what monsters we really all are, I won't let an innocent become corrupted like that, even if her hair does smell of strawberries, and her lips are so moist and defined...

_Damn it!_ Mike Newton pushes his luck with her everyday, and why oh why does she taunt me, using her hair as a barrier between us, to hide those hidden thoughts in her eyes. She must know what a temptress she is. I know she doesn't, but all of the other males in Forks seem to know.

She went to La Push today with her friends, I pray that she came to no harm and I'm terrified that she's come to any harm while I've been hunting at Goats Creek. Emmett thinks I've gone crazy, but he doesn't realize what it is about her. He's been blinded by Rosalie's stark nature, and subtlety as never been Emmett's strong point anyway.

All of those idiot boys all intent on asking her to the dance. _How ridiculous_. But the fact they they were all so reluctant to give up or even see me as a threat to them... it makes me so angry.

I smile at the thought that I will get to know her tomorrow. Tomorrow I will be her friend, get to ask her all of the questions that have plagued me since I first met her. _Tomorrow_.

But tonight... I need to check on her, to see how she is, make sure that she hasn't injured herself, like any gentleman would do. _Yeah, any gentleman who sneaks into her room in the middle of the night and watches her sleeping like a deranged psychopath._

But I _have_ to. I fly up through the tree with ease, open her bedroom window and climb stealthily into the moonlit room.

The feelings that I have subdued for almost a century suddenly seem to swell to the point of a monumental eruption and I have to back against the wall in my surprise. Her blood smells so much better than I remembered, the room is thick with the smell of her blood, her body... and her arousal.

_Teenager, she's a teenage female, what did you expect?_

I'm filled with rage - had one of those boys done something to her? Had they caused this within her? I can't read her mind, but I am still sorely tempted to race around to Newton's house and make damn sure that he isn't the one that made her feel like this, secrecy be damned.

Just as I've made my mind up to destroy or intimidate each and every male at Forks High who has ever thought of my Bella is a less than innocent manner, I detect a new smell.

It's vile, it's on her clothes... it's... _dog? Werewolves? Again? _That can't be right, we've never had a trace of them here, but still, so faint she can't even have touched them, but I can smell it.

I stalk closer to her, my eyes noticing a small graze on the heel of one of her hands. _They let her get hurt?!_

They were dead for let harm come to her. Suddenly I realise how close I am to her, her warmth, her skin, her soft, soft lips, her long eyelashes and the elegant expanse of her pale, white neck...

Her breathing picks up and mine stops, in the hope that I won't have to move but will gain some measure of control over my body.

My head tilts to one side as I watch her begin to pant and start to thrash at the covers. I now _can't_ breathe and _can't_ move, even _if_ I'd have wanted to.

I see little beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead and notice that her hands are gripping the sheets so tightly that they look as if they will rip.

I _need _to know what she's dreaming about. If it's one of those damn boys I _will_ kill them. If it's a dog... the treaty will not last any longer.

_Damn it, I need to know._

"Bella?" I breathe.

I smile as I see that she gasps suddenly but doesn't wake up.

"Bella, won't you tell me what you're dreaming about?" I whisper it to her huskily, as I want her to answer me, but don't want her to know that I'm here. The unconscious mind is a great gift to humans. More of a gift to me though right now.

She thrashes for a moment more and I take the opportunity to gaze down at her body as it writhes and thrashes in ways that could be so much more appealing if I could remove those sweats and replace them with my hands...

She answers, sleepily, "Of him. Always of him."

The smile leaves my face in an instant. I'm filled with rage and hatred. I try to keep my voice level.

"And who is _'him'_ Bella? Who are you dreaming about?"

I wait with baited breath until I hear her moan, in such a seductive way it should be illegal,

"Edward."

I fall back in shock. _She's dreaming of me?_ Suddenly she moans in such a wanton manner that I act purely on instinct. It's not a choice any more. This was meant. She is mine. No pups or children will touch her; I'll rip them into pieces first. Alice was right all along. I was fighting a losing battle.

_Bella is mine. Or she will be._

I pounce onto the bed, my knees straddling her, my hands pinning her arms to the bed.

Her eyes fly open and she gasps. It's obvious she can't believe I'm here, and why would she?

"Edward?" she stutters and it's cute and adorable and it's my name.

"Who else, Bella?" I need her. Nearly one hundred years with no interest in the opposite sex, or any sex at all, and now I need her more desperately than I've ever needed anything.

"W-wwhat... Why... I mean-" I silence her stuttering my pressing my lips to hers in almost a bruising manner, and have to remind myself that she has to breathe.

When I pull my face away to gaze into hers, I notice that her eyes are glazed and not once has she tried to fight me off her. I smile at her, feeling every inch the predator, and strangely loving it.

"You were dreaming of me." It's a statement. I know she was. I can smell that she was. I can smell that she's enjoying this, more adrenaline from arousal than fear. I can see the excitement in her eyes. The monster is winning, but not in the way that I'd have thought.

"Y-yes." She grips her bottom lip in the grasp of teeth and I moan. I pull the lip away with my own and suck it between my own lips. I gently move a stray lock of her that is across her face back on top the pillow behind her.

"I know what you are."

That stops me_. What does she know? Does she want me to go?_ I can feel the crushing fear and panic looming over my heart.

"What do you know, Bella?" I ask, while staring into her eyes and tracing her collar bone with the hand that I'd released her with - I was still holding the other arm in place.

"That you're a... a... erm. They called you Cold Ones."

"Who did, Bella?" This interested me. It infuriated me that someone, the pup, obviously, had told her what I was, obviously trying to keep her away from me. _Unacceptable_.

I tried to distract Bella and keep her talking by running my lips along her jawline, to her ear and back to her neck. It seemed to be working. I was becoming painfully aroused anyway.

"I... erm... Jacob..." It was a wolf. I flicked my tongue across the soft skin of her throat, I felt the venom pool in my mouth and I no longer cared who had told her what. The scent of her, mixed with the taste of her was something that I could never have imagined. I didn't care about anyone or anything else in this moment. This was just me and her.

"You know what I am?" I sat up quickly, pinning her arms again at preternatural speed. If she knew what I was I fully intended to make sure she understood, every last bit of her understood.

She opened her eyes again and stared at me, a mixture of consternation and fear obvious on her face.

"Say it, Bella." I moved my hand, never once breaking eye contact, I moved it down her chest, over her nightshirt, and gently cupped her breast. She gasped in response.

"Tell me what I am, Bella."

Never breaking eye contact I continued to thumb her nipple, which was already hardened and I began to roll and pinch it over her top. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fought to keep eye contact with me.

"Say it. Out loud."

"Vampire," she whispered, hesitantly.

I stopped and moved my hand up to encircle her throat, lightly, but firmly. "Are you scared?"

She stared me down, and answered in a steady voice, laced with desire, "No."

I frowned down at her, making sure this was what she wanted, that she really meant it. Suddenly I felt her hips buck into mine.

"Belllllaaa," I growled, before ripping her nightshirt in half and lavishing kisses down her throat to her chest.

Her hips continued to buck underneath me, as she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair as I made my way from breast to breast, circling one nipple with my fingers, while sucking and licking the other. I wanted to bite her so much. Much more than to taste her blood though, it wasn't thirst that drove me to want to - it just felt so _erotic_. Her blood was calling to me as strongly as ever, but now so was her sex.

"Edward, please..." That moan almost sent me over the edge, I jumped off her and was pleased to see she looked upset by my departure. I ripped my clothes from my body in less than a second and climbed back up her body, watching intently as her eyes took me in, a faint blush staining her cheeks when she dipped her eyes below my waist.

I smirked at her. I know what I must look like in her eyes. A predator stalking his prey. A lion about to take an innocent lamb in his mouth...

I tore the clothes from Bella's body as she lay there, panting, a look of wanton desire painting her features a delicious pink. Edible, in so many ways.

"I want you Bella." I told her in all seriousness. I held my weight above her for a moment, gauging her reaction.

"So take me then."

That's all I needed.

With one last feral growl I pounced on her, running my hands up and down her soft curves, smoothing along her inner thighs, over her hip bones, over her soft, supple stomach and massaging her supple, firm breasts as I continued kissing her neck.

I felt her continue to buck underneath me. One of my hands travelled down her body, to her tender folds and gently I began to stroke her.

"Unghhh," we both let out a groan, and I smothered Bella's mouth in a passionate kiss.

I felt how wet she was and I couldn't help myself, I slid my middle finger into her slick folds.

She moaned into my mouth and I growled in response. Any normal person would've been scared by that, but Bella reacted more fervently, pulling my head closer to hers and running her other hand down my back, attempting to graze the skin with her nails.

My own hips began to buck into her and I began to circle her clit with my thumb, back and forth, I wanted to take her in my mouth, but now I just couldn't wait.

I removed my lips from hers and my hand from her legs, and she moaned a despairing cry as she felt the loss almost as strongly as I did.

I smiled as I settled myself between her legs. Her eyes opened wider for just a moment, before she smiled coyly, and opened her legs for more, folding her fingers into my hair.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I asked as I positioned myself at her entrance. We both gasped as we felt each other, like a thousand pleasurable electric sparks had burned within us.

"Yes."

I took a deep breath as I began to push into her. The feeling was indescribable. _Heaven_. If I couldn't get into the gates of heaven it didn't matter to me now, I had already found something better.

She moaned and I suddenly felt her barrier. I was correct in my thinking. Still a virgin_, just like me_.

Not after tonight. Nothing would ever be the same for either of us after tonight.

I knew this would hurt and I hated to cause her pain, I began to wonder if I should stop, but heard Bella's voice, "Please, Edward. I want this."

I let out a groan and stared into her eyes. Dark and full of desire. I would never deny her anything.

With a final groan I pushed into her and broke through her virginity. She moaned and squeezed her eyes tightly closed. I felt guilt and pleasure and more guilt. But I knew something.

Something important. She was now mine. _Only mine_.

I waited as she became accustomed to my size and then began to rock slowly in and out of her. Small movements at first, until I heard her moan in pleasure. I smiled and began to thrust in and out more powerfully, her hips rising to meet mine, one of her hands on the back of my neck and the other tracing my lips as I sucked and licked at her hand. My own hands were searching her body, caressing and massaging every available piece of flesh.

I sped up as I felt the knot in my stomach grow steadily tighter, suddenly I felt Bella tighten around me, I saw her face as it screwed up and she bit her lip and she came. That triggered my orgasm, explosive and powerful as it was.

I came in her and somehow managed to hold my weight above her, with a strength I never even knew I possessed. I collapsed on the bed next to her.

She sighed and looked at me in wonderment. "Edward, stay with me."

Those words lit a fire in my heart. "I will."

She stared into my eyes, as she settled down onto my chest. "Forever?"

I gave an honest answer. "Forever."

...

I nearly fell out of the tree, and knew that I'd have to dart home and change my trousers. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Alice_.

_Have left change of clothes on your bed. Family out. Don't mention it. Really! Alice. xXx_

How embarrassing. At least I was the only mind reader in the family or it could've been really bad. It was humiliating enough that Alice must've seen this. Must've seen... _eurgh_.

Thank God she got Jasper out before he could question my feelings of humiliation.

_..._

_Okay, not the best or most risqué of fantasies there, but Edward's just getting started... hopefully you'll like it, discrepancies such as smelling Sam or you could take it even as a pre empt of Jacob on Bella was purely for Edward's own fantasy, I know he didn't know of their re emergence until way after this scenario. They are all his madey-uppy fantasies after all. ;-)_

_This was my first proper attempt at smut. Hope it was OK. If you have any suggestions / ideas for Edward's fantasies please let me know. Be kind with reviews please?_


End file.
